sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Computer School Blues
"Computer School Blues" is the fifth episode of Sailor Moon and fifth episode in the series overall. The episode aired September 15, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Jedite tells Queen Beryl that people use energy on scholastic achievement, and he can use this to gather energy. At the arcade, Luna talks to Central Control, who tells her that Amy, the new student at Serena's school, might be from the Negaverse. Melvin tells Serena and the girls about Amy, and that she is from another school, and is one of the smartest students in the school. They start gossiping about her, Serena and Molly thinking she's a snob, while the other girl (that was with Serena and Molly at Jedite's fitness program) thinks she was kicked out of her old school. Amy is jumped by Luna, and she and Serena introduce themselves to each other. Serena takes Amy to the arcade, while Luna tells her that she might be from the Negaverse. When they get there, Amy turns out to be pro at the Sailor V game (even though she's never played before), but then discovers she is late for her computer school. On her way, she drops her computer disk, which Andrew gives to Serena. As Serena attempts to return the disk to Amy at her computer school, Darien arrives, and nearly catches Luna talking. Serena and Luna run off. They still have the disk, and Luna decides they should take it to a computer store and see what is on it. They find out that a brainwashing program is on it, that mentions Queen Beryl's name, convincing them that Amy is from the Negaverse. Serena uses the Luna Pen to disguise herself as a school super intendant, and enters the school to confront Amy, finding everyone else brainwashed. After Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, suddenly Amy is attacked by her teacher, who is really Jedite's servant Garoben in disguise, revealing that Amy is not from the Negaverse. Garoben attacks Sailor Moon with razor sharp test papers. When she refuses to surrender, she is attacked by the brainwashed students. Garoben tries to brainwash Amy. The symbol of Mercury appears on her forehead, and Luna realizes that Amy is Sailor Mercury. She gives her a pen that allows her to transform by saying "Mercury Power". She transforms shortly after Garoben turns her arm into an axe and tries to kill her. She uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to make Garoben cold and to confuse her. After being tricked with a computer screen, she is destroyed by Sailor Moon using Moon Tiara Magic. Sailor Says :Serena: School what a nuisance. :Amy: My friend Serena thinks schools a drag. But learning can be fun and having a good education can be a great way to give yourself the best start for the rest of your life. I’m going to work on Serena’s study habits; how about working on yours to. Like doing homework before watching T.V or reading comic books. And if you want to be alert and ready to learn, get a good night’s sleep and eat the right foods. :Serena: Food, did you say food? :Amy: Give school a chance; give your future a chance! Notes *First appearance of Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury and Central Control *First and last appearance of Negamonster Garoben *Second use of the Luna Pen Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Sailor Mercury